Love Scout ??..yeah right!!
by sakura petals
Summary: quatre meets someone that will make him change....QUATRE/MINAKO
1. parelog ..or something like that (im not...

ok here goes !   
i dont own any of these characters so please dont sue me ....  
umm ..thise story is about the sailorscouts and the gundam pilots its a cross over....umm it mostly about mina and quatre ..i think thier gonna make a cute couple if they where together....any way ....  
on with the show!!!  
********************  
mina was walking in the dark streets of japan when she came across an alley and a sudden :uhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
what the...mina whisperd!!  
when she went in the alley she came across a women in her erley thirtys who was lieing unconcous on the ground and not far away she saw what seemed like a crossover between a women and ummmm something eles like a monster .  
she acted of instencts and yelled :venus star power !  
and she transformed into the beautiful sailor venus!  
i am the beautiful sailor scout of venus i represent love and justice and will distroy all that is evil!!and that means you!!  
the monster just gaped at her and suddenly he/she(honstly you cant tell if they are male or female)  
threw a ball of fire she dojed it and she yelled :cristal light... ATTACK!!  
  
waaaaa......and hes out!  
sailor venus sighed and transformed back!  
  
excuse me miss are you ok??minna asked the fallen lady   
  
huh...ooh my head .......what happend ?the lady asked  
im afraid you have been attacked by one of those so called monsters a silor scout came and drove it away  
are you alright ?minna asked again  
yes ..yes im fine thank you miss........ uhhhh   
minnako ...minako Aino  
thank you miss minako   
dont mention it !!  
  
********************  
thats my first chapter short ne?  
oh well it was just a parelog or what ever they call it any way i wrote  
this for...........wait why did i write this ooh well at least i did something   
look out for the next chapter untel then email me tell me what you think of it  
and please no flames this is my first fanfic so please dont be to harsh with me  
ok bye bye ^_^  
  
please note:the attacks and some of the names r made up by me becouse im not a sailor moon/gundam   
expert ok?   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. i ..will...keep....hope!!

  
you all know that sm/Gundam doesnt belong to me k?  
******************************************************  
A figure of a teenage girl was walking down in the dark street .  
  
"The venus stars are shining bright tonight i can almost feel the light" she smiled to herself  
as she looked up to the sparkling sky .  
  
she stood still in the middel of the road looking up at the sky her eyes were sparklig even more as she looked up at Venus ..  
  
A sound of laughter came in to wake her out of her thoughts ....!!  
  
She saw a "couple" in the destence..they were holding hands smiling to one another..  
  
Minna smiled at the sight of them ....  
  
"How cute they look perfect"she thought   
  
They walked by her chating and laughing ...  
  
The Love angel just looked sadly after them ...and then back at her hands   
  
"i wish ..i ...could....  
  
She lefted her head up to look at the sky ..to look at venus ..her home planet ..  
  
"why ..why whenever I love someone they just slip away from me ..why cant i be like serena ..she..she..has..it..all "  
  
suddenly a beam of light came out of nowhere and slowly took the shap of a beautifull lady she looked exacley like minnako ..but looked much older  
  
"Venus..."she echoed  
  
"M..mother??"minna whisperd in a low sad voice..  
  
"Please venus..stop this..its un inposseble desire ...."queen celest protested  
  
"but why?.."she said looking up at the sky hopefully  
  
OH..how i wished they would leave you with me...i always wished for you to grow up as a justic loving princess ..and marry one of our nearbye galaxy princes ..but NOOOOOO..serenity had to take you to fight ..for Her doughter..For th..tha..that..littel..  
  
MOTHER...SERENA IS ONE OF MY DEAR FRIENDS SHE ALWAYS HAS BEEN THERE FOR ME AND I ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR HER ..PLEASE MOTHER ..PLEASE..DONT HATE SERENA ..ITS NOT HER FAULT...  
she said defensively in acount to her friend and her princess   
  
"I always keep in hope that maybe i will find the one for me ..even though it is destenead for me ..to be alone ..i will keep going.."she said   
  
her baby blue eyes were slowly coming to tears !!  
  
"very well dear..ill keep an eye on you ...she kissed her on the forhead..forever..and always."the queen said   
as she disappeard in the darkness   
  
minako tiled her head down her hair was covering her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek!!  
  
"I..WILL..NEVER..GIVE UP!!"  
  
that was the last thought she had as she whiped her tears away...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
AUTHERS NOTES:  
so what do ya think ?  
bad ? good?  
  
for those of you who are upset that quatre hasnt appeard yet  
it is becouse im still thinking of how to get him meet minako in an origanal way so sorry   
  
i had fun writing this it was kinda sad wasnt it?  
  
why i wrote this fic?  
well i was surfing around that day and i came around this site that had sm and gandam paired up i was like "WOW why didnt i think of that?" they would be perfect for each other and scince quatre and minnako are my fav characters i thought"yeah why not?" "  
it would be great if i could write my own fic on them "  
and i always look for fanfics on them but mostly i just find sailor moon with one of the gundam pilots you now sometimes wufei some times heero and ext ext its just pisses me of sometimes not that i dont like sailormoon shes one of my fav characters but i cant help it i like minnako even morewhat about the other scouts?  
so you get the ideia right?  
  
OooOoOOoOo  
REVIEW TIME !!  
PLEASE PEOPLE NO FLAMES   
ITS OK TO SAY "YOU HAVE SPELLING MISTAKES" OR "GRAMMER MISTAKES"  
I WOULDNT MIND ..I KNOW IM NOT A MASTER SPELLER OR ANYTHING OK?  
IM NOT A DICTIONARY!!  
  
THANK YOU ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. whats that feeling??

You all know the drill ...i own nothing!!  
  
sorry for the long delay but its all that damn school foult(glares at the drection of it)  
well anyway here it is ^-^  
*********************************************************************************************  
I.....WELL....NOT...GIVE...UP!!  
that was her las thought as she whiped her tears away...  
  
**********************************************************  
"MOM...im home!"minako shouted to her mother in the ketchen.  
"ooo..good ..minako i just made this cake i wanted you to tast it to see if its any good"  
  
"im sorry mother ...i really dont feel like it ...im kinda tired ..i think ill go laydown" she said as she climbed the stairs  
  
  
"oh ..i see ..alright ..maybe some other time then."mrs aino said slowly .  
  
artemes was laying on the couch watching worridly at the love senshi as she walked up to her room...  
  
  
Minako layed on her bed her arms crossed under her head ..  
  
looking up at the roof of her room ..  
  
"what if celest is right ?"  
"what if im cursed forever?"  
she thought .  
  
suddenly she felt a jolt in her heart  
she held her chest ...  
  
Then suddenly she reialised something  
"Please ....not....REI!!"  
"not...mars....please"  
she said loudly   
  
artemis heard her cries and jolted up the staires and in her room .  
  
he saw her looking horrified.  
  
"MINAKO...what is it?your shaking ...."artemes said very worriedly.  
  
"I..felt...her...pain.."she said as the tears sled frealy down her face..  
  
"felt whos pain?"he said as he sat next to her.  
"R..REI"she said  
"you mean you felt reis pain emotionly or phisecly?"he asked looking seriously at her.  
  
"i..dont know..."she said looking at the ground .  
  
"artemes how is it i can feel pain?"she asked the guardien cat.  
  
"you are the scout of love ...you have inner strength the others dont have.."he said to her.  
  
"oh"she said simply .  
  
"look..mina ..get some sleep ..well see whats wrong with rei in the morning"  
  
she sighed as she got up to wear her P.Js..and she fell asleep.  
  
"Goodnight ...my princess !!"  
Artemes whisperd.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
alright what do you think will happed to rei?  
  
when artemis said phisecly or emotianly  
he ment did you feel reis body pain or soul pain  
thats just if you r wondering  
  
sorry quatre will apear soon so dont worry   
  
00000K  
time for your review   
please no flames   
any suggestions are welcome   
  
  
ok review now!_!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. my right hand scout!!

"heeeeeeeeeeeey everyone im back "  
what do you think will happen in this chapter take a min to guess  
  
guessed whats gonna happen??  
weeeeeeeeeell lets see if you guessed right:)  
********************************************************************  
The first rays of the morning sun found thier way to minas bedroom  
window it was saterday .....weekend for our sailor friend..  
  
minako fluttered her eyes open and got up ..she sighed and looked out   
the window ...  
"what a beautifull morning"she stated as a dove flew away .  
  
artemes yawned , stretched his muscles,and got up   
  
"good morning artemes "cheerfull mrs aino greeted.  
artemes meowed as an answer .  
  
"good morning mom"came minakos voice as she steped down the stairs.  
'morning mina"replied her mother smiling brightly .  
  
minako smiled and went to the ketchen to get some breakfast.  
  
"o0o0o im so glad ,she looks much better than yesterday....dont you think?"mrs anio asked.  
  
artemes nodded .  
  
suddenly the door burst open !!  
  
"MINAKO" !!it was Ami.  
  
mina got out of the ketchen holding her cereal bowl in her hand and a spoon in the other..  
  
"what is it ami"?she asked .  
  
"ITS REI ...SHE...SHE HAD AN ACCIDENT.."said ami in a rather high pitched voice.  
  
w..what?  
mina felt shaking she dropped her bowl&spoon ..  
  
"are you sure ami?"came mrs ainos worried voice.  
  
"yes ..i just came from the hospital..they say she lost a lot of blood....and the...the d..doctors ...say...she might not make it.....but im sure she will!!"  
  
"oh please may god be with her ...mina you should go see your friend"said mrs aino sternley.  
  
but mina didnt need to be told she quickly wore her clothes quickly and dashed out side.. ami bowed to mrs aino and followed mina artemes was close behind.  
  
they ran fast to the hospital.  
  
they finnaly got to the end of a corridor.. there was this larg glass mina could see rei on the other side  
  
"shes been like this scince last night"came a voice behind her .  
  
it was makoto folding her arms on a bench ami was sitting beside her..  
  
"why dont you stay here mina while we bring us something to drink" she said looking from mina to makoto  
  
mina nodded and sat on the bench ami and makoto got up and left her alone with artemes   
  
"that feeling ....i maybe... somehow... couldve.. saved rei but i just ignored it ....why did i?...im   
sorry rei"she thought as she clutched her hands tightly  
mina sat on the bench  
she hugged her knees against her chest and sighed ..  
later on ...  
she heared foot steps coming ...a group of people were coming her way...  
  
she released her legs and faced the arrivels she could see   
serena with her long wierd hair as usual...with her she could see .....five boys behind her  
one had a long brown braid the other had a serious look on his face he also had brown hair   
the third had his black hair tied in a tight ponytaleand was murrmuring something like"weak women"  
the fourth looked like he only had one eye couse his hair was on his other eye mina wondered "if he felt   
comfortable like this"the last was bloned and had an innocent face but he looked deffrent than the   
others but he was looking to the floor for some reasone as though ashamed of something..  
  
"MINA-CHAN.. i see you know what happened"serena said looking at the glass window that showed rei.  
  
mina nodded .  
  
"these are heero ..duo ...wufie..trowa...and quatre"she said glaring at them .  
  
"they are the ones who are responsible for the accident "she said still glaring at them.  
  
"you mean the ONE RESPONSIBLE for the accident"said the blond 'quatre'.  
  
"im soo sorry ...i was the one who hit miss hino ..please exept .."but he was cut off by  
minas whisper  
"my apoligey ? it doesnt matter does it? you hit someone you say sorry and everything is alright   
right?" ....  
"mina-chan..."said serena worried   
  
"rei.. was one of us.. she was a friend.. she was a protector ..she was my right hand scout ..."said  
mina tears streaming out of her eyes she sniffed a bit.  
  
"HEY...PEOPLE WAIT A MINUTE .... SCOUT? PROTECTOR?WHATS ALL THAT?" shouted duo the one that had the braid.  
  
serena opened her mouth to say something but..  
  
"you know for once that weakling said something right !WHAT DO YOU HIDE WOMEN?"said wufei(as if you didnt know)  
  
"we hide nothing ...we all call rei as a protector becouse she stands up for us and we always called  
her "scout" becouse shes just like the legendery scouts she has alot in commen with them...there! do you get it now?"  
serena spoke fast as though atomoticly programed for that answer..  
  
"hmph ...women ...protect us?why dont you protect yourself weakling?are you a princess of some kind?"wufei said sarcastly  
  
"n..no...and im not a weakling ...if you knew ...im the great...."serena didnt get to finesh whatever she was gonna say  
becouse a hand muffeled her mouth ...it was makotos.  
  
"now be quiet serena ...and lets see what do we have here new friends of yours sere? hello im makoto"she stuck her hand for wufei to shake but he didnt take it.  
she raised an eyebrow at him..  
  
"i the great wufei chang shake the hand of a woman?youve got to be joking me "he smirked.  
  
"a women hater ..are we? Mr chang are you gay?"mako asked   
  
"no im not gay.. you weak woman !!  
  
"stop calling me weak "  
  
"why?"  
  
"becouse im not"  
  
"you are too "  
  
"am not"  
  
and their off on a wufei topic argument!!  
  
  
ami smiled behind her book(dont ask me where she got it she didnt have one in the begging of the story)  
maybe this is the end of "he reminds me of my old boyfriend"talk ....thank god!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
well? what chapter do you like best this one or the chapter before tell me on the reviews   
page so i could delete the unwanted chapter k?ok thank you sorry if there are mistakes i dont have a spell checker   
on my compaq ok bye   
  
now review and tell me will you? 


	5. whispers ...shouts...and ....changes

"sailor moon and gundam wing are not mine "  
*********************************************************************  
  
after the argument that happend between makoto and wufei ,duo maneged to   
pull wufei out of the hospital wing and into the elevator !  
  
"OH man did you see the look on wufeis face when that girl called him gay "  
"HAHAHA it was so funny" duo laughed histariclly as he said this  
  
but he seemed to be the only one since the others:  
  
wufei just stood there with his arms folded and just gave duo a look that said  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
heero was looking at duo asthough he was some moving slime   
  
trowa look was unreadable becouse his hair covered his face increadibly  
  
quatre however looked at the ground of the elevater and glared at his refliction   
it was the first time that they ever saw quatre this way   
  
"uhh ...man...quatre....your really are worked up about this arent you ?  
look the girl will be okay im sure of it ! so cheerup pal ! your scaring me this way'  
  
quatre looked up ..he had the same glare ...duo imagend a thank you or a smile  
or some arabian blessing but not this ...  
  
"you saw the girl duo they said that shes in danger ...and you want me to cheerup??!!  
quatre said this with an angry voice.. all of them stared at him with  
surprise even heero looked it (this is my story i can make heero dance in a dress   
if i want to )as the elevator opened ..  
  
outside the bulding they were walking fast with quatre in the lead ...suddenly he stoped ..  
"look.. i have some stuff to do"  
  
"but what .."  
  
"goon and dont wait for me "quatre said finally to trowa  
  
he didnt wait for a response.... he just walked away !!  
  
they walked off !  
  
"im worried about that guy "said duo in thoughtfull way  
  
"hes a grown man ..he could take care of himself"said wufei in a weired way  
"did you see his eyes?.....ya know ?i think hes starting to grow on me  
  
duo rolled his eyes and said"and i thought that girl was wrong about you and this gay .....  
he didnt get to finesh whatever he was going to say for wufei had smashed him into the   
wall by the side walk .  
  
  
  
  
mean while..........................  
  
  
back at the hospital...  
  
"comeon mina chan lets go home"serena said in a worried tone as she put a conforting hand on minas  
shoulder..  
  
minako simply shook her head   
  
"mina theres no use for us to be here...."serena said that urgently  
  
"WELL THERES USE FOR ME ......SO JUST GO"mina almost shouted   
  
"LOOK.. THERES NO USE IN YOU BEING HERE OR ANY OF US ...SO I THINK ITS BEST FOR US TO GO HOME AND COME BACK IN THE   
MORNING"serena shouted back  
  
"THIS IS YOUR BEST FRIEND SERENA SHES A FRIEND TO ALL OF US AND YOU JUST WANT TO GO BACK HOME?WHAT  
IF REI GETS UP IN THE NIGHT AND DOESNT FIND ANYBODY ...DONT YOU SEE SHES LIVING IN THAT MANSION  
ALONE HER GRANDFATHER DIED !!ALL SHE HAS ARE US ....WE ARE HER FRIENDS !!"shouted mina tears streaming from her   
eyes  
"whats the matter with you usa-chan?you used to think of us more than just protectors!"fineshed mina tears were  
streaming freely she did no atempet to whip them off.  
  
'"i......i....i didnt know that reis grandfather....oh poor rei ...your right venus ..im being selfesh  
im so sorry rei"said serena tears began to slid down serena whiped them off.  
  
makoto who was sleeping in the chair snored making the two blonds laugh so hard tears began to fill their eyes but this time it wasnt   
sad tears..^_^  
  
"i didnt know she snores like that"said serena between laughs   
  
"she snores like a sailor"said mina whiping a tear from her eyes  
  
"who wouldve known ...the great scout of jupiter snores while shes asleep"serena said between giggels  
  
un known to them the makoto snored in porpose to stop them from making her headach  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
i fineshed the 5th chapter FINNALLY thank yous to   
Keemew2 Animechic24 archangel5160 Spampers jupiter   
  
thank you for wasting your time on reading my story  
  
please review ? 


	6. FoRgIvE mE

sorry this took ages to write but I had school work ..anyway enjoy  
*********************************************************************  
  
Looking worried and ...embarrassed. QUATRE walked back to the hospital `what am i going to do? This is all my fault! I have to make it up to..`  
  
And then he saw her laughing with her friend, in all of his life Quatre has never seen a more beautiful smile ` she's the same one the one that spoke  
To me in great sadness for her friend, maybe that means the injured girl..Rei   
Has awaken ` and he smiled then knowing that there's hope for that blond girl to forgive him ` why do I want her forgiveness so badly? He thought ? `  
  
  
`pardon me. ..' Said quatre  
  
She turned to him, her blonde hair shining like the burning sun of the desert,   
Her aqua eyes searching his ` yes?`  
  
Quatre stood there dumbfounded `im sorry for the disturbance ! would you ladies mind if I stay here until miss Rei wakes up? it will do me good .. because ...`   
  
`You could stay` interuptted Mina   
  
`ThANK YOU ` Quatre politley replied  
  
  
! and so he stayed !  
  
  
' YOU DRIVE???? BUT YOUR TO YOUNG TO....` Said Serena   
  
`I know im too young to drive ... but i got my lisence early becouse....im ..im a...im a GOOD DRIVER!` replied Quatre   
  
Serena snorted  
Minako giggled   
  
`its nice to see her smile .... i want her to keep smiling ..forever` thought Quatre .  
  
  
  
The doors opened ANd the doctor came out .... smiling a knowing smile !  
  
"She`s Alright!" the doctor had said   
  
3 faces on the bench looked up.. smiling .. two were grinning happily one was smiling with relife !!  
  
  
Quatre looked up to Mina who was entering Rei`s room   
  
"she`ll forgive me ... i know she will " Quatre thought  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
SHORT I KNOW ! IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEA`S COME ON PPL HELP ME !!  
  
TELL ME YOUR IDEA`S !   
  
'ON TO THE REVIEW PAGE' 


End file.
